rose song en indochine
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Duo, un adolescent meurtri et dépressif, triste et seul voir désespéré par un amour à sans unique. Duo s’automutile, devient boulimique, il sombre et se détruit… Il se hais, déteste son allure androgyne.Il hésite entre exister, se détruire ou disparaître,


Une histoire d'Indo 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre : Drama, song fic

Couple : C'est pas une surprise !Qui est-ce que je persécute ? C'est le petit Duo… Désolée y me fallait un personnage androgyne… 2+1

Disclaimer :Pas de beaux persos pour Téya et les magnifiques chansons citées et les jolies paroles sont de Nicola Sirkis, Stéphane Sirchis, Dominique Nicolas, Boris Jardel et Oli de Sat…

Notes : La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie s'appel Indochine, cette année le groupe devenu mythique a fêté ses 25 ans, une fic pour 25 ans de bonheur absolu avec Nico et Stef…

Résumé :  Duo, un adolescent meurtri et dépressif, triste et seul voir désespéré par un amour à sans unique. Duo s'automutile, devient boulimique, il sombre et se détruit… Il se hais, déteste son allure androgyne.

Il hésite entre exister, se détruire ou disparaître, il se meurt…

Une histoire d'Indo 

-Duo-

Un jour quand je serais grand 

Un jour quand j'aurais 18 ans

Je sortirais par la fenêtre

Et je partirais très longtemps

Un royaume près de la mer

Tout faire avant que tout s'éteignent

Priez les fées te faire venir

Grandir, dans le noir …

L'espoir tue, l'espoir me tue, me détruit alors je n'espère plus… 

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 18 ans et je suis un homme détruit. L'amour, l'amour est la maladie la plus destructrice qui existe, elle détruit tout : Le cœur et l'âme… Mais on espère toujours guérir et finalement, à force d'espérer, on fini par se perdre…

Aller, viens là, viens avec moi 

Ne pars pas sans moi

Aller viens là, reste là

Ne pars plus sans moi

Mais qu'est-ce qui brille dans mon regard

Ce sont tes yeux noirs…

J'avais 14 ans lorsque j'ai rencontrer Heero, il était en classe avec Solo, mon frère aîné, il l'aidait dans ses devoirs… Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, j'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais eu une chance avec lui, mais Heero lui, il ne me regardais pas…

Il ne m'a jamais adressé un regard…

…Viens le désir dans nos veine

Je voudrais encore que tu m'aimes…

Rien n'y faisait chaque jours il est là et il ne me vois pas, est-il seulement comme moi ? Aime t-il les hommes ? Suis-je vraiment un homme en vérité ?

Mes cheveux long, mon allure fine…

Je ne me sens pas bien, je ne me sens pas beau…

Je me sens mal dans ma peau…

Dans la rue des tenues charmantes 

Maquillé comme mon fiancé

Garçon, fille l'allure stupéfiante

Habillé comme ma fiancée…

C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que rien ne serait jamais possible, que je ne pourrais rien espérer de lui… Quand cette fille l'a accompagnée jusque chez nous…

C'était sûrement sa petite amie, elle le collait et il ne s'en plaignait pas ; c'était la fin de mes espoirs…

Je n'aurais jamais une seule nuit auprès de lui…

La nuit se lève, la lune s'élève  
Les plus mauvaises nuits  
Maudits soupirs, maudits matins  
Les plus mauvais matins

Je voudrais juste me coucher, dormir contre toi  
Je ne te toucherai pas, juste m'endormir avec toi …

Et je ne rêve plus, je ne dors plus , je ne vis plus. Je me hais, tout simplement.

Je me hais de l'aimer à ce point, je me hais de ne pas être une fille, mais qu'une moitié de fille. Je me déteste…

dans mes rêves et ses mystères  
je voudrais tant que tu me libères  
et ne plus jamais privé  
privé de ton baiser  
la lune est noire et sans pudeur  
et moi j'ai peur de ne plus te voir  
réveille moi de ce coma  
de ce combat pour toi.

Je suis pitoyable… 

quand on se voit courir sous les pluies  
agressés par l'ennui, ou l'envie. ..

Comment puis-je l'aimer à ce point ?

Je pourrais le supplier de m'empêcher de sombrer il ne m'entendrais pas.

Je ne suis rien pour lui, juste le frère de son meilleur ami…

Là, je ne me sens pas très bien  
Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de tes mains  
Même si tu mens même si tu fais semblant  
Ne m'en veux pas, reste encore près de moi  
Toi, tu pourrais me réveiller, tout oublier et encore me pardonner  
J'ai peur de tout de te perdre, mon illusion  
Parce que c'est toi, toi seule qui a raison  
Toi, console-moi

Je suis une fille dans un corps de garçon… Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut… 

Blasphème oh mon corps  
Pourquoi je suis né comme ça  
Attends-moi encore  
Que je vienne jeter un froid

J'ai un petit amoureux  
Mais il ne me voit pas…

Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus rester là et le voir entre deux portes. Je veux l'éviter, ne plus jamais le voir… Essayer de l'oublier… Même si cela m'est impossible !

J'en parle et le couteau s'enfonce dans ma chaire. Je sens à peine la douleur, celle de mon cœur est trop grande…

Je me tranche la peau et je regarde le sang couler sans même rien sentir, je voudrais tellement souffrir autrement pour oublier cette peine, je ferais tout pour oublier cette peine jusqu'à aller dans les quartiers sombres, voir mes amis devenus dealers… Et oublier.

Tout oublier dans une seringue ou un jouin.

Même si je n'en ai jamais pris de ma vie je veux souffrir autrement que par le cœur, je ne veux plus avoir aussi mal… J'aimerais tant…

Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre…

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… ?

Je hères sans nul part où aller dans ces rues sombres. Et là dans le coin, un homme. Un homme qui attends une plaisante compagnie pour la nuit…

- Bonsoir, tu as besoin de tendresse ?

- Non… J'ai juste besoin d'oublier…

- Alors suis-moi…

Il m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit, si on peut appeler ça « faire l'amour », alors que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour cet homme de passage…

et même si je sais  
qu'il est éphémère  
et même sans regret  
je garde les yeux ouverts

Rien à faire. Même le fait de sentir les mains d'un inconnu sur moi, alors qu'il ne m'attirait pas, je l'ai senti comme un viol quelque part mais… Ma souffrance n'avait pas changée, ça ne changeais rien à mon problème, il ne m'aimait pas, l'espoir… C'est une erreur…

Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier  
Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier

Je crois que je vais partir  
Sur des lieux More... Des endroits lunaires…

Tu vois comment  
A l'intérieur... de moi  
Je me sens  
Personne ne voit  
Et ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'attend  
Pourquoi Ô moi  
Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint

Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint  
Mais je disparais…

Je veux mourir…

Et c'est ici que tout finira  
Au paradis elle aura tout ce qu'elle voudra  
Par ici plus personne ne sait couvrir ses plaies  
Elle sacrifie toutes ses envies à l'infini…

Je vous salue d'ici,  
Le fruit de vos entrailles,  
Bénissez-moi ma vie,  
Et mon esprit ce soir,  
Au nom du père et du fils sur la croix,  
Pardonnez nos péchés,  
à tous les 3...

Je me trouve à présent devant la mort, je n'ai aucun regret. C'est mon plus grand souhait, mon plus grand désir.

Mes veines ouvertes, mon cœur s'arrête doucement de battre, ça y est, j'y suis, je vais mourir…

Je pars, je ne reviendrais jamais…

-Heero-

- Solo ?

- Oui Heero ?

- Quel âge a ton frère maintenant ?

- Pourquoi cette question, il t'intéresse…?

- ' Euh… Non… Juste comme ça !

- Il a 18 ans, mais pour le moment… Il ne va pas très bien…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne le comprends pas… Sans doute à cause du fait que je suis hétéro…

- Tu veux que je lui parle ? Moi je le comprendrais si ce n'est que ce problème… Vu que moi aussi, je suis…

- Oui, peut-être, tu peux essayer, sa chambre est à côté…

- Euh… d'accord

Je me suis avancé un peu gêner vers la porte de sa chambre et j'ai frapper sans recevoir de réponse. La porte était entrouverte, alors je l'ai complètement ouverte…

- Duo ?

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand je l'ai vu allongé sur son lit, ses poignets dégoulinants de son sang.

- Duo ? Duo, réponds !

Je me suis retourné et j'ai attrapé une taie d'oreiller posée sur les draps soigneusement pliés, la scindant en deux pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie…

- Solo !!! Solo appel une ambulance dépêche toi !!!

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Duo ! J'arrive !

- Duo, tiens le coup, s'il te plaît, c'est pas le moment de partir…

Quelques heures plus tard…

J'étais assis à son chevet, impuissant, désarmé. Duo avait été sauvé de justesse mais malgré le fait qu'il était hors de danger, Duo ne voulait pas revenir… Solo venait de partir pour son examen de philo… J'étais à présent seul avec lui. J'avais tellement espéré d'être un jour seul avec lui, mais pas dans ces conditions… Je n'osais pas parler, j'avais trop de chagrin…

- Monsieur Yuy

- Oui ?

- Voici les affaires de monsieur Maxwell, elles ne sont pas abîmées, juste un peu de sang mais ça devrai partir…

- Bien, je vous remercie…

Inconsciemment, je sentais que je l'aimais, mais je ne savais même pas si c'étais réciproque. J'avais peur, peur qu'il ne m'aime pas… Je me levais alors et déballais ses vêtements avant de les pendre dans l'armoire.

Je remarquais alors un papier dans la poche de son pantalon… Je me dis alors que la cause de son mal être était peut-être à l'intérieur…

J'ai lu ses mots… Son mal être… C'est moi…

- Pardonne-moi, je ne le savais pas ! Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas…

Je libérais mes larmes emprisonnées depuis trop longtemps…

- J'aurais dû… Mais je n'ai pas osé !

Je ne veux pas te perdre…

exclus je n'imaginerais rien  
d'un futur qui n'existerait plus  
je ne verrai que du noir  
mais j'irai si loin devant moi  
que l'on sera saisi d'effroi  
et qu'au milieu de rien qui croire  
Je voudrais croire, je voudrais voir  
je voudrais rire, je voudrais mourir  
j'observerai je regarderai  
derrière les portes et sur les toits  
il y aura toi et moi  
nous serons fiers de nos idées claires  
et nous danserons sur les toits, les toits du monde roi  
nous voudrons vivre, et nous voudrons survivre  
tu voudras crier ! non... et je voudrai t'aimer  
je voudrais croire, je voudrais te voir  
je voudrais te dire, tu voudras mentir  
en équilibre toi et moi  
conservons notre sang froid  
et nous danserons sur les toits  
les toits d'un monde roi  
nous serons fiers de nos idées claires  
tu voudras crier non et je voudrai t'aimer…

-Je t'aime…

tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

- Noooooooooooooon !!!

Mais c'est impossible, la machine s'est arrêtée…

Et il y a des larmes sur ses joues ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- …Duo ?

- Est-ce que c'était un rêve ? dit-il, se redressant

- Non, c'est vrai… Je suis amoureux de toi…

- S'il te plaît Heero… Sers-moi, prends-moi dans tes bras…

La fin du jour dans cette ville  
Est étrange  
Des passants passent en silence  
Dans les brumes de décembre

Un vent glacial souffle et domine  
Impérial  
On dirait qu'il y a des anges  
Sur la colline des roses

Et si je te revois  
Mais si je te revois,  
Encore une dernière fois  
Alors emmène-moi  
Emmène-moi encore,  
Encore une dernière fois….

Fin ...

Pour Nicola et Shun ...

Songs Indochine

Rose song

Les yeux noirs

Kissing my song

3e sexe

Les plus mauvaises nuits

Coma coma coma

Un jour dans notre vie

She nigth

Un homme dans la bouche

Je n embrasse pas

More...  
June

Justine

Dark

Sur les toits du mondes

La colline des roses

Les plus mauvaises nuits


End file.
